Old Flames and Drug Wars
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Based on the Martin Lawrence/Will Smith films. An old flame re-enters Mike's life and asks for help, along with Marcus. Also, a mysterious figure is helping the flow of drugs into Miami. Could there be a connection? NEW CHAPTER.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bad Boys, except maybe copies of the movies. Columbia Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer own the rights to Bad Boys**

**Author's commentary: This is a fanfic of Bad Boys. This story takes place sometime after Bad Boys II, but not that long after the film took place. It follows the continuity of Bad Boys II, but also has some continuity from the first film.**** Also, has some sort of continuity with the "Miami Takedown" video game, story-wise, I mean.**

At the Burnett house, Marcus and Theresa were throwing a small dinner and Marcus' best friend and partner, Mike Lowrey, as well as Marcus' sister and Mike's girlfriend, Syd Burnett were invited.

At the dining room table, there sat Marcus, Theresa, their sons James and Quincy, their daughter Megan, Syd, and Mike. They were all talking about how Mike and Syd got more and more serious in their relationship.

"So, Mike," said Theresa, while wiping her hands with a napkin. "Any chances of you and Syd, well, you know."

"Well, I…" said Mike, but then was interrupted by Syd.

"We are very much in love." Said Syd. "But we still have to think about the concept of marriage. We want that at some point, but now is not the time."

"Mike, you certainly have changed," said Marcus, while he was eating. "I mean I still remember the old Mike Lowrey, the guy who used to…"

"Shut up, Marcus!" said Mike, trying to keep things subtle. "Um, I need to go to the bathroom."

Mike was giving Marcus a look like he needs to tell him something in another room. They got up while Syd and Theresa still continued to talk.

Mike and Marcus got into the living room.

"What the fuck is your problem, Marcus?" Mike asked. "Why are you mentioning the days I used to pick up lots of women? Syd knows nothing about that."

"I don't know it just sort of slipped." Said Marcus. "You're my boy and I love you. I'm sorry. But does she know about any other women that you almost got serious with?"

"Who?" Mike asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

"You remember, Mike." Said Marcus, trying to remember her name. "What was her name? Julie, that's who it was."

"Oh, Julie." Said Mike, now rolling his eyes. "What about her? I have not seen or talked to her in years. I don't even know if she is still in Miami."

"Yeah, Mike, but I remember how she was all into you back in the day." Said Marcus. "I still remember that whole drug and murder case when I had to be you and you had to be me. After that, she seemed to want you. You two dated for quite a while, almost as long as you and my sister have been dating. I think that was the only other girl you've ever been serious about."

"Well." Said Mike, while looking down and then quickly facing Marcus. "We did date for a while, you are right about that. I had to even quit Yvette and other girls from that time. We didn't part on the best of terms though. She wanted something more out of our relationship, I told her no because…"

"Because what?" said Marcus.

"It was too dangerous for her to be with a cop." Said Mike. "I did like her a lot but I don't know if I was what she wanted. Why are we even talking about her? That was so long ago. I have Syd now."

Mike and Marcus took a bit of a pause. "Maybe we should go back to the dining room". Said Mike.

Mike and Marcus went back into the dining room to finish their meals.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Miami, a car rolled up in front of a condominium building. A man got out of his vehicle, which happened to be a very nice car. He went back into his room where his girlfriend was in, and the girlfriend happened to be Julie Mott. He went right into the bedroom where she happened to have been lying down

"Oh, hey, honey." Said Julie, while very surprised. "You're back early."

"The meeting got cancelled." Said the man, in a French accent. "The business deal is kind of on the rocks right now."

"What does that mean, Marcel?" said Julie, a little worried. "Does this mean that business is getting bad?"

"Relax, Julie." Said Marcel. "There's nothing wrong with business. Things are still fine. Besides, remember how I helped open up your photography studio?"

"Of course I do." Said Julie, while getting a little closer to Marcel. "A few months after we met, fell in love, you helped me with my business. Things are fine for both of us."

They started to get closer, about to kiss, until Marcel's cellphone rings.

"Shit! Who the fuck is this?" said Marcel, while looking at his phone and it said the contact's name is Estela. "Oh, I have to take this call. I'll be right back."

Julie then started to feel like she wasn't being appreciated, while Marcel was in the other room talking on his phone.

"Estela, what do you want?" Marcel asked.

"So what's the deal, do you have my money?" said Estela, with a thick Cuban accent.

"Of course I do." Said Marcel. "Where do you want me to drop the cash?"

"I want you to meet my men in South Beach." Said Estela, while sitting at her desk. "Don't fuck this up, Marcel."

"I won't, you don't have to worry about shit." Said Marcel, who then turns around and looks at Julie in the room. "All this shit is under control."

Back at the Burnett home, Mike and Syd were sitting in the backyard, talking about their relationship.

"So, Mike," said Syd, while looking up at the stars. "Do you ever wonder how a rich guy such as yourself could ever meet and settle down with a woman?"

"What do you mean?" said Mike, while looking directly at Syd.

Syd replies,"I mean, a guy such as yourself usually is known to be a player, who meets women and can't exactly fall in love with one woman, yet settles down with some woman who happens to be his best friend's sister."

"Well, it does happen to a lot of people as rich as myself." Said Mike. "Not every guy can be a player all of his life."

"The thing I wonder is if there was any other woman you happened to have been serious about before me." Said Syd. "Is there?"

Mike then looks like he wants to cut the conversation short.

"You know, let's go back inside." Said Mike. "In fact, I think there is a Dolphins game on right now and Marcus probably wants us in there to watch it."

"But it's preseason, babe." Said Syd.

"We have to see if the Dolphins have a chance this season." Said Mike.

Anyway, later that evening, Marcel goes to South Beach to meet with Estela's men. All of a sudden, a car pulls up and out walk these two men in suits, with a briefcase full of drugs.

"You got the shit?" said Marcel.

"You got the money?" said one of Estela's thugs.

They both open up their respective briefcases. The drug deal goes smoothly, but they then spot a car with a guy holding a camera.

"Shit, it's the fucking cops!" said one of Estela's men. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Marcel then gets into his car and gets back to the condo. He then gets inside and finds Julie.

"Julie, get your stuff. We need to get out of town, tonight!" said Marcel.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Julie, while very confused.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but because business hasn't been doing so well, I've been dealing in other things lately." Said Marcel.

"What do you mean?" said Julie, while shocked. "Do you mean drugs?"

"Yes, but it's only until things picked up." Said Marcel.

Julie was very shocked. She didn't know what to say, except for one thing.

"I can't fucking believe this!" said Julie. "You lied to me about business and things. I don't know what to say."

"I lied because I was doing this for us." Said Marcel. "I promised myself that I would get out of it when I reached the amount of money needed for my company."

Outside, there were guys coming towards the door of the complex and were going straight for Marcel's room. Marcel heard some sounds at the door, since he didn't want them to hurt Julie, he told her to hide somewhere, since this was his problem.

Marcel then opened the door and the thugs started beating on him, with clubs and batons. Julie was looking on in horror and could not believe what she was seeing. She then started to cry at the sight of the beating, and then thugs then dragged Marcel off. She then looked out the window and saw a thug punching Marcel in the gut and was being taken away.

She then started to cry some more. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she loved was dealing in narcotics, as well as being beaten by some shady figures. She had no other choice but to call the police.

"Hello, you've reached the Miami Police Department. How may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"I need to talk to someone." Said Julie, while still very emotional. "I just saw my boyfriend get brutally beaten and kidnapped, which can very likely lead to him getting murdered."

"Okay, stay on the line, I will transfer you over to the captain." Said the receptionist.


	2. An Unfortunate Reunion

Unfortunate Reunion

The next morning, Mike and Marcus arrived at the headquarters of the Miami police department ready for another day trying to solve some narcotics cases when suddenly, Captain Howard approaches them with some news.

"Marcus, Mike, looks like we have a problem." Said Captain Howard, and then he has them follow him into his office. They went right into his office and sat in the chairs right in front of his desk

"What's the deal, Cap?" Marcus asked after sitting down.

"It would seem that the drug flow has been increasing within the past month." Said Captain Howard. "The increasing flow of ecstasy, cocaine, heroin, they've been on the streets for a while and it seems like it's starting to get even worse."

"Wait a minute, Captain," said Mike, interrupting Capt. Howard. "I thought that the flow of ecstasy has stopped ever since we took out Johnny Tapia. I mean, sure, the streets of Miami ain't safe and got all this shit ruining people's minds, but the flow of ecstasy has decreased if not stopped these past couple of years.

Capt. Howard replied, "Well even after your little 'Bay of Pigs' stunt that you guys pulled a while back, someone else has probably taken over Tapia's throne as X-Man. Maybe not all of his operation was killed in Cuba. Some fuckers probably took the last shipment of X and sold it and probably sold it and made a fortune and just took over like that. Shit, Tapia still had a lot of money left out in that mansion of his and someone could have taken it since then."

"Hold up, Mike and Cap," said Marcus, as he is trying to add his own input. "With all this shit that we've gone through, this seems like a bigger threat. You did say that we're all dealing with coke and smack as well. Shit, I wouldn't be so fucking surprised if there were illegal arms being shipped out here or if any Cubans or Haitians get shipped out here for any of their fucking operations."

"Well, I got a lot of our guys searching any drug deals going around," said Capt. Howard. "TNT agents in our unit are scoping out any place to see what kind of shit is being dealt. Vargas and Reyes have even checked Key Biscayne and it seems that there is big coke lab out there. All I can say is do whatever the fuck it takes to clean out the streets of Miami."

"Right, Captain." Said Mike, as him and Marcus got up from their seats, and Marcus and Mike were walking along the hallway.

"Mike, this ain't going to be easy for me to say this," said Marcus as they were walking. "But it seems like we need to be on the look out for all this drug shit that's going around. Of course, as long as you don't bring out the 'crazy' Mike Lowrey who is always getting us into gunfights like always, you know?"

"I hear ya, partner." Said Mike, as they were walking but then he notices a familiar face sitting at a bench. She appears to be an attractive brunette woman, who seems very familiar to him. He then tries to take a closer look.

"Mike? Mike, what's going on, man?" Marcus asked as Mike was walking away.

Mike walks up to that woman and took a closer look at her and she looked up at him.

"Julie?" Mike asked, still trying to make sure who it is.

"Mike?" said Julie as she looks up at Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"My boyfriend was abducted," said Julie, all emotional. "I also think he was killed."

"Mike, what's all this shit?" said Marcus as he got closer and saw that it was Julie who he was talking to. "Oh, hi, Julie."

"Hello, Marcus." Said Julie, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Do you want to talk about what happened, Julie?" Mike asked, though a little reluctant to help.

"Sure, Mike." Said Julie, and Mike sat down on the bench where she was sitting and sat right next to her. "My boyfriend was dealing in drugs. Last night, these guys came to our place and brutally beat him up and then they took him away in a car. I saw the whole thing. I have a feeling that they killed him."

"Look, Julie," said Mike, displaying sympathy towards her. "What happened between us in the past does not matter, we will find out who is responsible, don't worry."

"Thanks, Mike," said Julie, crying a little. "I know we didn't break up on the best terms, but I'm glad you're helping."

Marcus looks at Mike and mouths "Come here" to him. Mike goes over to Marcus to have a private talk.

"Mike, what the hell is up?" Marcus asked, irate.

"Marcus, Julie is in a lot of pain right now," said Mike, trying to calm Marcus down. "She thinks her boyfriend was killed. She said that he was dealing drugs. Our personal past don't mean shit in this case."

"Yeah, but don't think it would be a little awkward if you have to take her in protective custody like that one time?" Marcus asked.

"Hey, ain't nobody going to switch roles like that one time." Said Mike.

"No, but since you and my baby sister are living together now, how do you think Syd will react when she knows that you're helping your ex-girlfriend out?" Marcus asked. "If you put her in protective custody, Syd will not like that, especially if she finds out that you two dated before. Shit, she ain't coming to my house, I'll tell you that. Theresa won't like that either."

"Didn't Julie and Theresa get along while I dated her?" Mike asked. "I could have sworn they hit it off."

"Yeah, but that was all the past." Said Marcus. "Besides, I still remember how pissed Theresa was when they first met."

"She thought that you were cheating on her." Said Mike. "Now that I think about it, does she still know about your past with Lee-Ann?"

"Hey, hey, you take that back." Marcus said getting all defensive. "There was not a damn thing between us. Sure, we sort of dated, but I still loved Theresa even back then. Do you want me to tell Syd about her, too? I remember you were all over her when we were doing that Mendoza case as well."

"Fuck you, Marcus." Said Mike, as he was walking off. "Lee-Ann was fine and all, but that was only because Syd was back in New York before finally moving out here with me. Besides, Lee-Ann is part of TNT, I don't date fellow cops."

"Whatever, Mike." Said Marcus as he was walking with Mike.

Meanwhile, at a mansion somewhere in Miami, a woman was on the phone in her office. The woman turned out to be Estela.

"Yes, yes, that shit is all taken care of? Thank you." Said Estela, and she hung up the phone and in front of her, there were a couple of her thugs.

"Hey, boss." Said the thug. "We got him locked somewhere ready for the torture later, but we think there is another problem."

"Really, what's the problem?" Estela asked.

"We think someone witnessed our little beating." Said the thug. "We think it maybe it was his girlfriend who witnessed our little job."

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?" Estela said, a little irritated by this charade. "Go out and find the bitch and kill her. We can't have any witnesses."

"Right, boss." Said the thug.

Estela is sitting at her desk and suddenly, the phone rings.

"Hello?" Estela answered the phone.

"Hello, baby." Said the man on the other end, with a French accent. "Oh I miss you so much."

"Oh, Jacques, hi," Said Estela, surprised. "Listen, I'll have to call you back."

"No, don't, I have some news for you." Said Jacques "I just saw a few boats headed into Miami. Looks like our business is going to pick up."

"That's great, baby, but we have a few problems." Said Estela. "It seems like the Miami PD are on our asses because of a drug deal that went bad last night, as well as the fact that we might have a witness who might be a threat."

"Well, that can be taken care of, right?" said Jacques.

"Yes, it can and it will." Said Estela. "I'll see you soon."

They both hang up their phones.


	3. What To Do Now

What To Do Now

**Author's Note: It has been months since I last wrote, but I'll try to get back into doing this. Enjoy.**

Mike and Marcus are driving around in Mike's Ferrari and they were discussing things.

"Mike, why did you have to offer help to your ex?" Marcus said, still a little annoyed.

"Marcus, I don't know," said Mike, while driving. "I just like to think of this as helping an old friend or something. Besides, she said that her boyfriend was dealing in drugs. We are narcotics cops, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Mike, but don't get shit twisted here," said Marcus, trying to talk some sense. "Maybe it's just me, but I somehow get the feeling that you are not over Julie. Could that be why you're helping her?"

"Marcus, please," said Mike, after stopping at a red light. "I had not seen Julie in years before today. We were together for almost 2 and a half years, that is close to three years. I am in love with Syd now, we have been together for over two years now and you know as well as I do that I have not been in too many long-term relationships. Julie just wants help and since we have helped her before, it's best that she relies on two cops who she already knows."

The light then turned green and the two were off.

"Yeah, but Captain Howard wanted us to work on this case involving all of the drugs coming in," said Marcus. "There ain't no fucking way that we are working on both. Besides, when we first helped Julie, it was mostly because Max was killed and she was friends with her, not to mention that the guy who killed Max was the main guy who were after. Remember? There might not even be a connection."

"Yeah, I remember, partner," said Mike. "but think of it this way, with all of these drugs coming in, it is possible that Julie's boyfriend could have something to do with this. Maybe he ain't so innocent like she says he is."

"Mike, all I can say is that you better stay on a professional level with this one," said Marcus. "Besides, you two started going out after that big case a long time ago. The whole robbery and murder case was what brought you two together. I still remember the times when I had to be you and she was all talking about you like she was all into you and shit. By the way, where the hell are we going?"

"We are going to see Icepick," said Mike. "We need to see if he knows anything about drug shipments and deals. He is one of our best informants, you should know that."

They roll up near Icepick's shop. They wanted to ask a few questions about anything that has been going down. They greeted each other and they walk into the shop

"Icepick, I want to ask you some things," said Mike, with Marcus standing next to him. "I want to know a few things. Do you know anything about any drug deals that went down recently or any nearby drug labs?"

"A lot of drugs have been coming in, my brother," said Icepick, sitting behind the counter. "A lot more drugs than before. There are many a drug lab out here in Miami."

"Any Haitians doing any dealing?" Marcus asked. "Or Cubans?"

Icepick responded, "Many a Cubans or Haitians be dealing, but with what you guys are mostly after, my brothers, seems to be something big. I hear about ecstasy, cocaine, heroin, all that shit coming in and being produced."

"Do you know who the big supplier is?" Marcus asked.

"I cannot say." Icepick replied.

"Since you mentioned X," Mike said. "Who could it possibly be? Johnny Tapia is dead for one thing. He was the biggest X-Man here is Miami a few years ago. We haven't had a problem with X in a while."

"Maybe someone could have restarted an X empire," Icepick said. "The fact is, brother, this isn't some uncommon shit here. Lots of people take that shit when going to clubs. Ecstasy fucks people up, same with coke, same with heroin. All that shit."

"Any info on the next drop?" Mike asked.

"There should be one either today or sometime very, very soon." Icepick said.

"Where?" Marcus said.

"I believe it's somewhere in Little Havana," said Icepick.

"Okay, we're on it," said Mike. "We'll check this shit out."

"Thanks for the tip, Icepick," said Marcus.

"Anytime, my brothers." Said Icepick.

Marcus and Mike get out of Icepick's shop.

"So what do we do now?" said Marcus, as he was getting into the passenger seat of Mike's car.

"We find out where all this shit is coming from and who is the one behind it all," said Mike.

Meanwhile, at a warehouse somewhere, Julie's boyfriend Marcel is tied to a chair, looking a bit bruised and bloody. Suddenly, some thugs walk in.

"Hello, Marcel," said the main guy in front with a heavy Cuban accent. "How are you doing?"

"Who are you?" said Marcel, still a little beaten.

"I'm an associate of a woman named Estela," said the thug. "My name is Carlos and it has been brought to my attention that you had snitched on us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marcel, now looking up at Carlos.

"Don't fucking lie to me," said Carlos, who grabs Marcel's face. "Why the fuck were the cops near when the deal was going down?"

"I had nothing to do with it," Marcel said, trying to talk some sense. "I would have worn a fucking wire if that was the case."

One of the thugs just realized something.

"Um, Carlos, I can vouch for that," said the thug. "I was there when we took him in. We didn't see no wire."

Carlos looked over at the thug. "Are you sure about that?" The thug nodded his head.

"Okay, Marcel," said Carlos. "I will take your word for it. I was also told about the money. Where is it?"

"I don't know what happened to it," Marcel, now trying to remember since he is under pressure. "The money must be back at my place or something."

"You better not be fucking lying to me," said Carlos, who grabs Marcel by his neck. "Or else something bad will happen to you. You don't want anything like that to happen, now would you?"

Marcel shakes his head. He thinks to himself "I hope that they don't find and hurt Julie."

Carlos gets on his cellphone and calls someone. It happens to be Estela.

"Hello?" said Estela, while standing by the window in her office.

"Hey, boss." Said Carlos on the phone. "It turns out that Marcel didn't know shit about the cops. He appears to know what happened to the money that was supposed to be used for last night's deal."

"Are you sure about this?" said Estela, still a little suspicious. "I was starting to think that this guy is trying to fuck me over. He had only been working for me for a few months now, but I don't trust him for some reason."

"Well, we have his word," said Carlos.

"He has only a week before he can get me my money," said Estela, turning away from the window. "I will cut his fucking balls off and maybe kill him. Also, any luck finding that witness?"

"We haven't found the witness yet, but we're trying." Said Carlos. "It's only been a day. We will find her."

"Okay, then. See you soon." Said Estela, and she hangs up the phone and looking like she is under stress and in comes a man through her office door.

"Hey, Estela," said the man with a French accent. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Yes, Jacques, I'm fine," said Estela, sighing after long day. "It's just that being the head of a drug cartel is hard. I mean, seriously, after my brother died, I ended up taking over his business. My brother and my mother died in my homeland of Cuba. I was also connected to another drug cartel with Colombians."

"I know what you mean," Jacques said, as he got closer to Estela. "My brother was also a mob boss who dealt in drugs and he was also killed. I was involved in his business when we were both in France, but then he moved out here to Miami and started his own way. I came out here to start my own business."

Well, we both have our businesses," said Estela, starting to wrap her arms around Jacques. "We are also business partners, remember? Miami is basically ours. One day, we will find the guys who killed our brothers."

"We will, baby," Jacques said, as he started to kiss Estela.

Later that day, Mike went back to his house and Syd was there, too.

"Hey, baby," said Syd, as she was looking at some paperwork in the living room. "How was your day, today?"

"Long, Syd," said Mike, looking a little tired. "I have so many things on my mind right now. Which reminds me, has anybody in the DEA tried looking at any of the drug deals going on around here lately?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, Mike," said Syd, now wondering why he was asking in the first place. "You know that I work for the DEA and how confidential they are about all of these things."

"Yes, I know that," Mike said, as he sat down on the couch. "I am just wondering because we have all sorts of drugs coming in and it has become a problem with the narcotics division lately. We might need some help on this. I will talk to my captain soon and you talk to your superiors about this and have them consult with him first. This seems like something big. I also have some other things to worry about right now.

"Like what?" said Syd.

"Just some personal stuff, that's all," said Mike. "It's no big deal."

"Are you sure, baby?" Syd said, with a little smile on her face.

"I'm sure." Mike said, as he got closer to Syd to kiss her.


	4. More Leads

More Leads

**Note: I know it has been a long time, but I lost my heart for this and I am trying to regain my interest in this. I will try to get this done sooner.**

Mike talked to Syd about the drug shipments that have been occurring lately. Syd can't believe that a lot of this has been happening more and more by the day. Mike explained that ecstacy, cocaine, heroin, and meth have been plaguing the streets lately and that's been happening so fast for a couple of months now.

"You see, this is why we need your help on this," Mike said, while explaining everything to Syd. "We want you to talk to some of your DEA superiors about this. Captain Howard explained to me and Marcus about all this shit that's been coming in. What we really need to know is who the hell is behind all this shit."

Syd continued to look at all the reports that Mike had about all the drugs and looked at some files for potential suspects. "Look, Mike, the last thing I need to do is try to risk my life like what happened over a year ago. Tapia didn't know that I was undercover and then my cover was blown."

Mike responded, "Don't you worry, a lot of TNT agents have been investigating major drug rings. We have some undercover cops on our team. It's not going to be an easy task, but we will nail whoever is flooding our city with all these drugs."

"I will see if I can do," Syd said, still surprised about everything. "I know my unit has been working on some drug rings lately. We should handle some of this. We might need to work with you guys on this."

"Hey, I know that the DEA and the Miami PD have different ways of handling shit," Mike said, determined to get to the bottom of this case. "But we will get this shit taken care of." Mike's cellphone then rings suddenly. It's Julie.

"Oh, shit," Mike said, afraid to look at Syd. "I have to take this call." Mike goes into another room and says 'Hello.'

"Mike, it's me, I need to talk to you," Julie said, while sitting in her apartment alone. "It's about my boyfriend."

"Whoa, hold up, what's the rush?" Mike asked, looking up to see if Syd might come in. "Anything new that I should try to look into?"

Julie adds "My boyfriend Marcel received some calls recently from a number that I don't recognize. Marcel and I shared a few numbers and I looked at this recent call from a woman named Estela."

"Wait, do you think your boyfriend has been fucking around with some other bitch?" Mike said, starting to think that this side case is nothing. "If that's the problem, I can't help you. Goodbye…"

"No, wait, you don't understand," Julie added before Mike almost hung up. "I think she might be someone who he was working for. I know my boyfriend, he wouldn't cheat on me and he loves me so much. He wouldn't try to pull this on me."

"Estela?" Mike asked, starting to wonder about this. "A female drug dealer? I ain't never heard of such a thing, but it ain't like it don't happen. I might have to try looking into this at the station soon. Does she have a last name?"

Julie responded, "No, there is no last name on the list, but I could try bringing his phone to the station to see if you guys could trace the call."

"Yeah, bring that phone," Mike said. "Maybe we might nail this case sooner than we thought and then we might find your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Mike," Julie said. "I owe you a lot for this."

"Don't sweat it, Julie," Mike said. "See you soon."

Syd walks into the room where Mike is. "Who was that?"

"Oh, nobody important," Mike responded. "It was just an informant."

"Oh, I see," Syd said, standing in the doorway. "Hey, all this stuff is making me hungry. You want to go out tonight, baby?"

"Sure, but I have to make one more call," Mike said. "I have to call your brother."

"Okay, I'll go wait for you in the living room," Syd said and then walked away.

Mike calls Marcus to tell him some news. "Hey, Marcus, I got some new info about the Julie case."

"Julie case? Is that what you call it, Mike?" Marcus said while sitting at the table at his house. "I don't want no part of this shit."

"No, no, listen, Marcus," Mike tried to convince him that it is all professional. "Julie told me that she looked at her boyfriend's phone and that the call was from some woman named Estela. Julie believes that Estela was someone who her boyfriend was working for. She wants to bring the phone in to see if we could trace any call. We should try this out."

"Okay, Mike," Marcus said. "I will help you on this, on two conditions. If this girl Estela is someone who might be linked to the shit that's been plaguing our streets, we might need to bring this bitch down. The other condition, I know the history between you and Julie, and I want you to keep your head on the job in this."

"How many times do I have to tell you Marcus?" Mike replied. "Julie just wants us to find her boyfriend and to help bring down whoever took him and she even told us that he was dealing drugs, so he might be a link to this as well. Besides, your sister is going to help us in this by bringing the DEA on this big case."

"Hold up, Mike," Marcus said, starting to get a little suspicious. "Did you tell Syd that you're helping your ex?"

"No, she doesn't know about that," Mike responded. "Besides, this whole thing is like doing a favor for an old friend. I know Julie is my ex-girlfriend and she is probably the only other girl I was ever serious about, but our past relationship ain't got nothing to do with this case."

"Okay, as long as you don't try dogging my baby sister and try going after your ex," Marcus said, as he got up from his chair. "We will definitely need some more info on this big case. Anyway, we will talk more about this tomorrow. Later, Mike."

"Later, Marcus," Mike said and then hung up the phone and then Syd walks in through the doorway.

"So where we going tonight?" Syd asked, looking like she is ready to go out.

"Oh, we'll find somewhere to go," Mike said, as he gets closer to Syd and starts hugging and kissing her. "But first, I might need to get something out of the way."

"Like what?" Syd asked in a rather seductive tone. "Oh, I see now."

They continued to kiss and then moved onto something else.

The next day, Mike and Marcus went to the precinct and saw Julie waiting outside.

"Mike, Marcus," Julie said as they approached her. "I have my boyfriend's phone right here. Maybe this might be of some use for both of you if you try to nail whoever took him."

"Thanks, Julie," Marcus said. "Maybe this bitch might be whoever is flooding the streets with all these drugs and shit."

Mike looked at his recent calls list and found the contact. "This might make our case end faster than we thought."

Mike and Marcus approach Fletcher, an expert hacker who works for the Miami PD, to see if he can try tracking down the person whose phone number that is.

"Fletcher, I am going to need for you to see whose number this is," Mike said as he held out the phone and handed it to him. "This might help us get closer to the dope dealers on the street. An informant tells us that someone she knows has been calling this number because she believes that he has been working for. It says her name is Estela."

"Okay, fellas," Fletcher said. "I will let you know when I can trace the number down. I will also look up any convicts named Estela. Does she have a last name?"

"We don't know the last name," Marcus said. "All we know is her name is Estela, that's it."

"Okay, I will see what I can do." Fletcher said as he prepares himself to help nail the drug dealers.

Meanwhile, at Estela's mansion, Estela comes into where Marcel is and tries to talk to him about the foul up in the recent drug deal. She gets closer to him while Marcel sits there with his head down and not saying anything.

"Did you really think you would try to take me down, did you?" Estela said, still a little angry at him. "Are you a fucking rat or something?"

Marcel, while still looking down, shifts his eyes towards Estela. "No, those cops were already there. I didn't have anything to do with it. I just had to make a drop and they happened to be there."

"Don't fucking lie to, puto," Estela said, grabbing his chin, while Marcel isn't acting scared but rather taking it like a man. "I hate liars and thieves. I hope what you're saying is true because I will do something really bad to you."

"You can kill me if you want to," Marcel said, not afraid in any way. "Remember, I have something that will help you in the long run. Don't forget that. If you kill me, you may not accomplish any other goals you are trying to achieve."

Estela looks confused. "What are you talking about?" She lets go of his face.

"Do you know who killed your brother?" Marcel said.

"No," Estela wants to know more now. "Tell me who killed him."

"Let me go and I will tell you," Marcel said, now starting to smirk.


End file.
